A known jack-in-the-box toy comprises a box containing a figure arranged to jump out when the lid of the box is opened. The figure is attached to a spring, which forces the figure against the lid. In another known toy, a fabric-covered spring simulating a snake ejects itself from a rigid container on removing the lid.
In these known toys, the manufacture of the sprung figure is labor-intensive.
Known jack-in-the-box type toys are characterized by rapid deployment under the action of springs. There may be a plurality of ejecting or extending parts, but these operate substantially simultaneously.